


Bad Girl

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Series: SPN/Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry when you don't trust him with some important information during a job, and go behind his back to ensure he doesn't know it. When you refuse to fight with him about it in front of the whole family, he takes it out on you in the bedroom.</p><p>Pretty much all porn with the barest semblance of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

Okay, so you had this coming.

In hindsight, you should have expected him to be angry about it. Not that you’d thought Cas would break your trust and tell him, but- okay, you honestly should have seen that coming, too. Dean did have a thing with the angel, and you should have known Cas wouldn’t keep a secret from him.

The four of you had been on a case. A _really_ weird case, involving levitation, small winged children, and a centaur of all things. That is, it seemed weird, until Sam figured out it was faeries. Turns out a door to another faerie realm, similar to Oz, had been opened, one that didn’t usually have access to the human world- and a **ton** of fae had gotten loose. It had been quite the job to round them all up and seal the door again, but with the angel’s help, you’d accomplished it. But not before you’d learned of the existence of a pool of powerful faerie magic located in this realm… and not before Crowley had learned of it.

Once the door was closed, you thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn’t. The spell you’d used to close the door required a password to keep it sealed, and since you were the one who’d cast the spell, you were the only one who knew what it was. Until the other night.

“What do you mean, Crowley **knows**? How could he know? I haven’t told anyone!” you shout.

Castiel shakes his head, “I don’t know how he got the information, Y/N, but he has it. On the next full moon he can open that door, and then the demons will be more powerful than they already are.”

“Well, we’ll just have to get there first!” Dean says, “What’s the password, Y/N?”

You’d been hesitant to give it to him. It wasn’t because you didn’t trust him- you did- you just didn’t think power like that should be in the wrong hands, and sometimes… Dean’s were the wrong hands. You’d ended up telling him, though. It was hard to look into those green eyes and deny him anything- that was how he always got you to give him morning blowjobs.

“Wait- Cas,” you asked, “Can you erase a demon’s memory?”

Cas thinks for a minute, then nods, “Yes, I should be able to do that.”

“Then maybe we don’t need to open the door at all. You can erase Crowley’s memory of the password, of the door’s entire existence, then there’ll be no problem,” you say excitedly.

The plan was simple- Cas and Dean would go in, Dean would distract Crowley and Cas would erase his mind. Meanwhile, you and Sam would be at the door, ready to get in first if Cas and Dean fucked up or if any of Crowley’s demons showed up.

“Cas, wait,” you’d caught the angel’s arm before they took off, pulling him out of Dean’s earshot, “Can you erase Dean’s memory, too?”

He looked confused, “Why would I do that?”

“Look, Cas, I love Dean, and I trust him, but I just don’t think he needs to know the password. The less people know, the less chance there is of the door ever being opened again. I don’t even know how Crowley got it! Just, please, Cas, for me?” you asked.

He’d agreed, and you’d all left to put the plan in motion.

It had gone off without a hitch, and you and Sam beat the other two home. Now, you’re snuggled up to Sam on the couch, getting ready to unwind after the job and watch a movie. That’s when the boys get home. Dean slams the door when he enters and stomps angrily down the stairs.

“What the hell, Y/N? You had Cas erase my memory?” he yells, stomping into the room and standing in front of the TV.

“I- Well… you told him?” you turn accusing eyes on Castiel.

“I asked his permission first, yes,” Cas explains, “Dean is my friend. I didn’t want to invade his privacy.”

“Oh, how nice of you,” you say sarcastically.

“Don’t take that tone with him, Y/N, you’re the one who didn’t trust me enough with the password- or enough to tell me you didn’t want me to have it!” Dean yells.

“I just don’t think anyone needs to know!” you explain, “Wait- so did you let him do it, then?”

“Of course I did, you asked him to!” he spits out angrily, “But that’s not the point, Y/N, the point is that you didn’t trust me and had to go behind my back in the first place!”

You sigh, “Look, I don’t really wanna have this fight in front of everyone, Dean,” you say, sensing a long, heated argument coming.

“Fine. Let’s go,” he gestures toward the room you share.

You shake your head, “I’m watching a movie with Sam right now,” you say defiantly.

You see his jaw clench, eyes narrow, nostrils flaring in anger, “I’ll be in the bedroom,” he says low and dangerous- almost a growl, “Come alone.”

You shudder under his angry gaze but keep your face stoic, defiantly leaning into Sam’s side and pressing play on your movie.

“Was that such a good idea?” Sam asks warily, peering down at you, “He’s gonna be pissed when you get in there, especially if you make him wait.”

You shrug and cross your arms, “He’s being ridiculous. He knows the consequences of anyone finding that door. I’m just being practical. He can be as angry as he wants.”

Once the movie is over, you say goodnight to Sam, and decide to prolong going into your room- going to the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face before bed, then to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You drag out your bedtime routine as long as possible, making sure to make a little noise so Dean knows what you’re doing. Maybe it’s petty to rile him up like this, but he started it.

Finally, you give in and walk slowly down the hall to your room. When you open the door, Dean is sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, back against the headboard, arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at you with that same angry gaze he gave you almost two hours ago.

“Don’t look at me like that,” you say, stripping off your clothes and getting into your pajamas, “I’m sorry you think I don’t trust you, but I only did what I thought was for the best,” you’re not looking at him as you talk, you’re busying yourself around the room- getting ready for bed, “I do trust you, Dean, I just think-”

“Shut up,” he says stoically.

You stop, looking at him with one raised eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“Stop talking, Y/N,” he bites out, “Don’t bother putting those on. Get into bed.”

Your heart skips a beat and heat pools between your legs but you laugh, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing his effect on you, “Am I in trouble?” you ask skeptically.

“Yes,” he says in that same monotone voice, eyes meeting yours, “Now get into bed, Y/N, don’t make me tell you again.”

You hesitate, debating on whether or not further defiance is in your best interest or not, but the look on his face makes you obey. You drop the pj pants you’d been about to slip into and crawl into the bed beside him, sitting cross-legged next to him, facing him. He leans in close to you, his face inches from yours and you try to lean in to kiss him, but he pulls back. You get the hint and stay perfectly still- not even breathing.

“Get on your hands and knees, Y/N,” he whispers, “And take these off,” he fingers the waistband of your panties, snapping them against your skin. The low, rough tone of his voice and the lust and anger in his eyes make you hastily obey, ridding yourself of the offending underwear, and crawling onto all fours on the bed.

He slides out of bed slowly, walking around you to the other side, eyes fixed on your body. He hums a little in approval of your obedience. His hand rubs gently over the curve of your ass cheek, just barely touching you, and you shiver in anticipation before he pulls his hand back and lands one hard smack there. “That’s for not trusting me,” he says gruffly, going over to give the other cheek the same gentle caress before smacking it twice as hard as the first. You cry out and shake a little at the hit. “That’s for going behind my back,” he growls, getting into it. He hits you again, and the smacks stop being broken up by gentle caresses, just smacks one after the other from cheek to cheek, getting harder with each strike.

“That’s for arguing with me. That’s for disobeying me. That’s for making me wait. And That…” he hits you one last time, his hand finally rubbing gently over your reddened flesh as he leans in close to your ear and breathes, “That’s for being cuddled up to my brother when I got home.”

You let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and moan.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Y/N?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” you whine, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” he chuckles, raising an eyebrow at you and landing another hard smack to your ass that makes you squeak in surprise, “See… I’m pretty sure you knew this was coming. That’s why you made me wait so long, isn’t it? Do you **like** it when I punish you, Y/N?”

You moan at his words and the obvious arousal straining against his pants.

He smacks you again, “Answer me!”

“Yes!” you moan loudly, “Yes, Dean! Yes, I love it!”

He kneels behind you on the bed, gripping your ass tight in both hands and squeezing. It hurts, but it feels so good and you moan again and push your ass back into his hands. He chuckles at you again. He kicks off his pants and pulls you up to your knees and down onto his lap so that you’re flush against his chest, his cock pressing against the crack of your ass and he rocks gently against you, lips pressed to your throat. His fingers find your clit and he plays with it softly, not putting quite enough pressure.

“You want my cock, Y/N?” he whispers hotly in your ear.

“Yes!” you gasp, trying to buck your hips up into his hand, “Yes, please, Dean!”

“I’m not sure you deserve it,” he says, still rocking against your ass.

You whimper in response, trying to turn your head to look at him but he won’t let you, biting your ear gently in punishment when you try. His one hand is still between your legs, the other wrapped around your waist, holding you on his lap.

“Tell me you’ve been a bad girl,” he whispers, his stoic facade breaking as the need and desperation creeps into his voice.

You shudder, “I’ve been a bad girl, Dean,” you say quietly.

“ **Fuck** ,” he groans, breaking his act and lifting you so he can line his cock up at your entrance, dropping you back down and you both let out a long, needy moan when he’s fully inside of you. He grasps your hips tightly with both hands and you can feel the beginning of his fingerprint shaped bruises forming on them. He sets a breakneck pace- not concerned with teasing you anymore now that his need is so strong.

“Dean! Dean! Fuck! Dean!” you scream as he slams into you, not giving you a moment’s break from the pain and pleasure of it.

“Fuck… baby…” he pants in your ear as he fucks you, “Fuck… I…”

You moan and whimper and clench around him, reaching your hands back over your head to grip the back of his head and neck, turning your head to pull him into a heated kiss. He growls against your lips and his hips start to stutter in their rhythm.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Dean! Please!” you moan, rocking your hips to meet his, desperately searching out release.

His fingers drop back down to your clit and he circles it fast and hard, fucking up into you as hard as this position allows. “Come for me, baby,” he growls low in your ear and you let out a long drawn out moan as his teeth sink into the juncture of your neck and shoulder and he comes hard inside of you, riding out his orgasm, trying to push you over the edge with him.

You let out a cry of, “My god! Dean!” as you come hard around his softening cock and fall back against his chest, panting as you come down from your climax.

He pulls out and lowers you down onto the bed gently, crawling up beside you and pulling the blankets over your bodies.

“Fuck,” you breathe after a few moments of staring into each other’s eyes and trying to catch your breath, “I should piss you off more often.”

He chuckles, but shakes his head, “Fuck, Y/N…you should have just told me.”

“I know,” you breathe, looking at him seriously, “I really am sorry, Dean. I won’t do it again.”

“Yeah, you will,” he rolls his eyes, but then looks at you in concern, “Did I hurt you?”

You shake your head, “Not in ways I didn’t like,” you assure him, “Might be a little awkward explaining to Sam why I can’t sit tomorrow, but other than that- I’m good.”

He laughs, “I’m sure he won’t need the explanation. You’re **loud** , baby!” His fingers trail gently over your neck and shoulder, “And you’ve got some serious love-bites. Damn, I’m kinda proud of myself.”

You laugh along with him, reaching up to kiss him softly, “I love you, Dean. And I do trust you, with all my heart and soul, I promise. I just didn’t think this was something we should play too fast and loose with, y’know? Tomorrow, I’ll have Cas erase _my_ memory- then no one will ever be able to open the door again.”

“Good idea,” he agrees.

“You still mad?” you ask.

He smiles and moves his hand down to gently cup your sore bottom, “No, I think I took most of my anger out on your ass.”

You whimper a little and wiggle your ass in his hand.

He raises an eyebrow at you, “Don’t tell me you want more?” he asks incredulously.

“I’m okay for now,” you breathe, kissing him and giving his bottom lip a playful little nip, “Just thinking of ways to rile you up tomorrow before breakfast,” you wink.

He grins and rolls over you, taking your lips with his for rough, passionate kisses, “Oh, I can think of ways.”


End file.
